A New 'Ship
by Hydrochloric Cutie
Summary: Artie is getting a weird feeling.. and he needs to get these feelings off his chest. Rated T for mature themes.


Artie Abrams was sitting in the glee practice room rubbing his temples that fateful Friday afternoon. He was terribly confused about a new development in his life. Artie was still trying to process when Sam, Puck, and Finn came in, choosing to practice their song for an upcoming performance during their free period. "Yo Abrams," Puck greeted, but immediately knew something was wrong. "What's up dude? You think any harder and you'll have smoke comin' out your ears."

"I got a problem, one I never thought I could have," Artie explained. The three boys pulled up a chair and sat facing him, looking at him to explain further. "So I think I like someone."

"Well, duh, you're dating Brittany," Finn said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, I know that but I think I like someone else," Artie said.

"So break up with Brittany," Sam said. "Don't cheat on her, because that's a douche move."

"It's a little more complicated than that," Artie said. "I've come to the realization that I like Santana."

"You like Satan?" Puck asked incredulously.

"I don't know how it happened," he said. "I've been dating Britt for a few months and she is always talking about San, and it hard to not like what I hear. And it didn't help that we had to sing together last week."

"Yikes dude" Puck commented.

"And I know that Brittany is still having sex with San, so I'm really confused" Artie said.

"Well, what do you want?" Sam asked.

"I want to see if things could work between all three of us," Artie said. "I love Brittany and I like Santana."

"Threesome dude!" Puck said with a huge smirk on his face.

"Yes but no," Artie replied. "I just want a relationship with both of them."

"Why don't you just ask?" Finn chimed in. All the other guys just looked at him funny.

"What?"

"Well, talk to Brittany. She loves you and Santana. In her mind, having two people she loves all in a relationship together. What more could she want?"

"You know Finn, you're actually pretty smart," Artie said.

"Yeah, I know," Finn shrugged.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Artie went to Brittany's house after school to hang out. And by hang out, it means sex, then Artie would help her with her homework. He really enjoyed their time together, she was the most real with him. True she wasn't crazy smart, but she wasn't as dumb as everyone thought. That was the image she put out for the rest of the school.

Artie thanked God that her bedroom was on the first floor of the house and that her dad put in a small ramp in the garage so Artie could get into the house. Her bed was also low to the ground so she didn't always have to pick him up to get on the bed; only if she was feeling playful. Today Artie knew they had a lot to talk about so he tried to talk to her before they decided to get a little more naked.

"Hey Britt, you know I love you right?"

"Yeah, and I love you too," she said brightly.

"And I know you love Santana," Artie approached very carefully.

"Yeah" she agreed.

"You know, I think Santana is pretty cool," he continued. "How would you feel about having her with us?"

"You mean like in bed?" she asked, moving to straddle his lap.

"Yeah, but maybe dating both of us," he proposed, waiting for her to smack him or something.

"Do you think she would go for that? Because that would be totally awesome," she said, with a big smile on her face.

"If you talk to her, maybe," Artie said, secretly cheering inside. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him.

"You must be really excited about having Santana with us, you're never this hard his quick," Brittany commented, swiveling her hips down onto the bulge in his khaki's.

"Just seeing you happy," Artie groaned before pulling her down for a kiss. All this talk about Santana made them a little more excited for different reasons, but it got them the same results. They started to remove cloths quite frantically, wanting to get skin on skin. Soon enough they were naked, and Brittany was sinking down on him. For some reason, this time was different, they felt closer. Artie managed to prop up some pillows behind him, so he could be more face to face with Brittany. This time was slow and sweet, and Artie enjoyed every second of it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Monday rolled around, Artie felt quite nervous about what he was going to do. He had asked Santana to stay after school for a quick Spanish question. Brittany went back to her house to wait for them. Either Artie was coming by himself or he was bringing Santana with him.

Artie was waiting in the Spanish classroom that he had convinced Mr. Shue to let him use. He was nervously twiddling his thumbs when Santana came inside. "What do you want Wheels?"

"I had something I wanted to run by you," Artie began. "What do you think about hanging out with me once in a while?"

"Um, what's this all about?" Santana questioned. "I mean you're a neat guy, so I guess I wouldn't mind hanging out with you."

"Okay, well I've been having these feelings," he said, picking at the hem of his shirt. "And I talked with Britts about it. You two hang out, and I feel like I want to hang out with you more."

"So you want to hang out with me?" she said, a look of slight disbelief on her face.

"Well, to be honest, it would start like that. But underneath it all, I do wanna get in that Cheerio's skirt," Artie admitted.

"You want to get all up on this, and Britts is okay with this?" Santana asked incredulously.

"Well, you guys already make out when I'm not around," Artie said. "Now I would just be there to watch, and participate sometimes."

"So you want to like date both of us?" she clarified.

"I do want to get to know you more. I really do, but I would like for you to be on board with the idea," Artie said.

"Can I think about it?" Santana said. She was genuinely looking confused.

"Yeah, I'm going to be heading to Britt's after here, so if you wanna come over and talk it out with her, you're welcome to, if not, I will just see you at school tomorrow," Artie said. He wheeled himself out of the room. "I can even forget about this whole conversation tomorrow if you want."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Artie wheeled himself the short distance to Brittany's house, and let himself in through the garage. Brittany was relaxing on the couch and looked up when he came in through the door. "So what did she say?" Britt asked.

"She wants to think about it," Artie sighed. "I invited her here to talk to you later if she feels up to it, but until she says something, I'm not going to mention it at school."

"That's probably good," she agreed. "Santana isn't used to people asking her about these kinds of things. Most guys used to just kiss her or try to sex her without really talking about her."

"I know that things haven't been easy for her, which is why I'm glad she has you," Artie said, shifting himself to the couch next to Brittany. She curled her legs over his and put her head on his shoulder. "I hope that she says yes, because I think that we can show her that things will be different."

"I want to say yes," Santana said from the garage doorway. Neither of them had heard her come in, since Artie left the garage door open.

"Then say yes," Brittany said simply.

"It's not that simple Britts," Santana said. "You know how guys have burned me in the past."

"But am I anything like the guys you have been with in the past?" Artie countered.

"No," Santana said.

"I won't treat you like crap, Brittany won't treat you like crap. I'll ask you if things are okay," Artie said. "I'm not a dick like the rest of the majority of McKinley."

"I know you're not, which is why I'm even considering this," Santana said.

"Why don't you make out with Brittany and let me watch to get things started," Artie joked. Santana rolled her eyes, but she did sit down next to Brittany, who swung her legs off Artie and on to Santana, whom she proceeded to kiss. Artie could have went to heaven right now, watching them make out, and not feel like it was something dirty. Artie had a feeling that things were going to work out just fine.


End file.
